The elevator installation consists substantially of a car which is connected with a counterweight by way of support means. The car is moved along a substantially vertical car travel path along a shaft front wall by means of a drive, which selectably acts on the support means or directly on the car or the counterweight. The car travel track is usually integrated in a building in a shaft. The shaft is bounded by at least one shaft front wall and by further shaft walls, shaft ceiling and shaft floor. The shaft front wall as well as if required further shaft walls have openings through which the shaft or the car arranged in the shaft can be entered. These shaft openings are closable by means of shaft doors. The car has in turn car doors which free or close access to the car from time to time in co-operation with the shaft doors. The car travel track can also be merely attached to the building or a corresponding building structure, wherein parts of the shaft walls, shaft ceiling and shaft floor are superfluous or can be defined by non-solid materials. The glass structure is used as part of the car, as part of the car door or as part of the shaft door.
Glass structures are known. Thus, EP 0665181 shows glass elements for elevators, wherein the glass elements are inserted in frames and held by these. Glass elements of that kind are heavy and the frame constructions are similarly heavy and complicated to produce. Illustrated in EP 0472845 are glass elements which are provided with holes and which can be connected with further components by way of these holes. These glass elements are again heavy and the use of holes or bores in the glass plates obliges complicated and aesthetically unsatisfactory connecting elements. Further glass elements for use in buildings and building structures are known from WO 2006/091308 in which insert parts are inserted in edge region zones of the glass elements. The glass plates are composite plates with an intermediate film. The insert parts are matched by means of intermediate layers to a thickness of the intermediate space determined by the film. Forces acting on the insert part are introduced into regions of the insert part in the glass plates.
The object is now set of providing an elevator installation with improved glass structures, which are usable as load-bearing components, are lighter overall and can be worked in aesthetically elegant and functionally appropriate manner.